


旧日重游

by Ericanotpear



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ericanotpear/pseuds/Ericanotpear
Summary: 对应的诗篇为《夏日》
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 2





	旧日重游

如果这个世界上从来没有过夏天，这片土地上几乎所有生灵都将在孩提世界结束之前便出现垂老姿态来，他们将失去青年时节的那一阵时光，甚至来不及将自己的生命分出一部分来给予后裔。试想一下青草地在昨日仍然是鲜艳水灵的嫩绿,而在今日清晨便迅速枯黄,如同刚刚被收割咒处理过的麦田。昨日我们刻意夸奖过的婉转乌鸣,只可存在一日。翌日,鸟类的族群就将迁徙,从而抛弃迅速老化那一部分同类。蝉鸣不再烦忧，它们的呐喊声都在可被人忍受的范围内,世人会传说它们为了这一日的鸣叫损耗十余年用于沉睡,歌颂它们悲苦的遭遇。

那么,既然夏日时光并没有那么可僧,而一个刚刚成年的少年也不可在瞬间变成一百一十六岁的睿智老人,那么那段漫长年岁的存在便是合理的,生命应当经历夏日。

此种遐思并不是常常出现在邓布利多智慧的脑袋里,他只是在睁眼那一刹那被这久违的夏日感染了一种轻型病症而已。他仍然记得自己在清醒过来时的那种讶异,这种感觉让他想起了多年前的占卜课，他的作业第一次收到了O以下的评价，老师曾经告诉他们未来是复杂而难以摸清线路的，却从来没告诉阿不思，过去也是一样不可捉摸。

他面前是一颗山毛榉，他站在哪里，仿佛整个身躯都是从山毛榉的根里生出。邓布利多睁眼便能看见它粗大的树干，他定睛仔细端详起了这颗树木，不可置否，它在他的回忆里也被刻画得完好，树干的纹路是如此的清晰，在夏日里它开枝散叶，把阳光紧收在嫩叶尖端。枯枝败叶不适合它的家园，所以此时，山毛榉的脚下是一片青青草地。

在树根旁，生长着一株日光兰，它还没有完全显露花蕊，白色花瓣互相贴合，它亭亭立着，在那儿收敛着四肢，仿佛正在等待某一日的盛放。

他不确定这朵小花是否是他存放于这段记忆之中的衣物，他从来没有见过它。阿不思·邓布利多在一段时间内却行，他在通过的1900年的内心审判后已经将部分自我抹消，所剩的部分回忆也将因为时间以及他所作的其他一些努力而被折磨得支离破碎，如同残破书页，再也无法被人翻阅。所以此时，他也无法准确说出这些场景是否每个细节都准确无误，即便这是他自己的回忆。

他往前走了几步，小心翼翼地不让自己的衣服碰到那株长着白色花朵的植物，然后往树荫之外走去了。离这颗山毛榉不远，是一片熟悉的湖泊，它接收了不少夏日多余的阳光，让湖底的水草都受到恩泽，长得绵密繁茂。

望见了湖旁围绕着的那一丛丛灌木，他决心往回走，他要带着这把老骨头回到别的地方去，从这儿回到巫师聚居区仅有十余分钟的步行路程。

他听见树林间传来碾压树枝的咯吱声，抬头望去，一个熟悉的身影正往这儿来，当那个影子窜入他的视界时，老人的内心难得浮起了一丝轻松。他注视着那个身影，看着那位少年揣着一本书籍往这儿走来，喘着气。他仿佛是在注视着自己的一位学生，只是怀旧感仍不可避免地充盈了内心。

少年抬起头来，他的脸庞此时仍然白皙，面颊多了几颗因日照而生的雀斑，除此之外他脸上一切都是被光打磨过的，尤其是那双眼睛，旁人若是得见这双眼睛此时的样貌，也将陷入五味杂陈的深思。一百年后它的本质没有改变，但时光催化了它的变化，改变了眼中光芒所含的信息。

他看着那位老人，不知是真的看见了他，还是只是注视前方。红发少年突然展开一个微笑来，折让邓布利多更加惊讶了。老人现在确信了，阿不思是真的看见了他，老人不再是一个观赏记忆的旁观者，而是真正走进其中。

“你好。”他看起来很开心。“真是难得，这个山谷在这个时间很少有访客。”

老人在那几秒内已经接受了事实，知道自己只是一个“到访者”。只是为何他会陷落于这段早就遗失的回忆之中，这还是个谜团。

“你好。”他开口

“您是从哪儿来的？”少年用了尊称。

“从霍格沃茨来。”他如实回答

“那是我的母校，您是那儿的教授？”少年在听闻母校名字的时候显然心情愉悦。“我没想到能在这儿看见从霍格沃茨来的访客。我叫阿不思·邓布利多，是格兰芬多的毕业生。”

“事实上，我常常想着什么时候回来一趟。”老人微微笑。“在这样的好天气里回到戈德里克山谷，永远是件乐事。”

“您在这儿生活过？”少年问道。他们俩在那棵树下开始了攀谈。

“恩。我在这里出生，大多数的时候我都非常喜欢这儿。”

“那您不常回来吗？”

“我在走了之后几乎没有怎么回来过。”老人轻轻摇摇头，眼中的光芒暂时被斑驳树影覆盖。

“除了又一次——我必须回来的时候。”他说道，不轻不慢地吐息着。

“必须回来？”少年睁大了眼睛，仿佛也被这语气中的怅惘所感染。

“对，必须回来。回来为了一件事收集情报，而且这件事非得我来做不可，这可是十分沉重的负担，在那个时候，会让人压力陡增，寝食难安。”老人像是想起了什么似的，望着远方树林深处的黑色阴影说道，嘴角浮起一丝不易被人察觉的无奈之笑。

“您一定非常难受。”少年点点头，流露出同庆来。“承载着所有人的期望。”他甚至从这位老人身上找到了亲切感，这并不是件寻常事，只是他说话的方式似曾相识。

“但我做到了，我凭借那一次的造访得到了很多讯息，有一些对我来说十分重要，也救了很多人。”他继续说道，仿佛在叙说一个久远的史诗故事。“那一次之后，我便在也不来了。”

“为什么呢？”少年问道，仿佛是在替这样的夏天一同发问。

“我想我再也没法回来了，如果不借助一些方法，我想我在那段时间之后几乎要忘了这儿了。同样也差一些就要忘记，年轻时候是怎样一副光景。”他顿了顿，微微低着头。“这对于一个老年人来讲相当丢人。”

“这听起来是挺糟糕的。”少年评价道。“但是谁都没法保证自己老了之后是怎样的，对不对？我猜我们得对双方都宽容一些。”

“双方？”

“恩……就是老年时和年轻时的自己，他们可能都有做的不对的地方，但是过去无法被轻易改变，也不能再被重复。既然这样，还不如宽容一些。”

“这倒是真的……”老人眨了眨眼睛。“时间是个奇妙的东西。”

一阵微风徐徐吹来，把青草味的空气灌满他长袍的袖子，在他身旁，少年的长发在风中飘动。

“我猜，你是来这儿看书的？”

少年捧着那本书有些无奈地笑了笑，说：“我在家里没法安心看书，所以找了机会出门。我最喜欢这里。”

“那是当然的了。”他点了点头，回忆逐渐涌上脑海，这儿的确是阿不思最喜欢的地方，他不常与人分享。

“本来今天还会有个人一块儿来，但他被有些事情耽搁了。”他说。“他是我最好的朋友，来自德姆斯特朗。”

老人被胡须所掩盖的面庞让他看不清那之下的表情，他只是静静听着少年说话，仿佛在听一段收音机内的新闻播报。

“我能叫您教授吗？”

“可以。”他微笑。“我很荣幸被你这么称呼。”

“我也很高兴能够认识您！我一直希望能够和知识渊博的老教授们保持联系。”

“荣幸之至。”老人说。

“我最近在研究魔药学，还有其他的一些东西，和盖勒特一起，当然还有变形学，我一直很喜欢这个领域。”

“的确，我也略有耳闻，你凭借着一篇变形学论文得到了最高奖学金，这样的成就对于一个七年级学生来说十分罕见。”老人勾了勾嘴角，有些得意。

“谢谢您的夸奖。”少年展现笑容。“我猜我还能做得更好。”

他们接着就不慌不忙地聊起了当代变形术。老教授随手把路旁的一块磐石变成了精致的木头桌子，然后给阿不思也变了一张凳子出来。这明显让少年很有兴趣。

他们谈论了不少问题，有些点子让老教授自己都有些惊奇，年轻人的脑袋里充满所有奇思妙想，若是在那时他毫不犹豫地将这些想法付诸实践，许多研究成果就可能要易主了。想到这儿，他有些惋惜地叹了口气。

“我猜，教授，你会喜欢喝一杯热茶？”他合上那本书本问道。“我们已经聊了挺久的了，您接下来还有什么事儿吗？”

他摇摇头：“我只是出来散散心。”

“太好了，我应该把您一并介绍给我的朋友盖勒特，您一定会喜欢他的……他虽然在年龄上比我小了两岁，但在见识上比我还要厉害些，我们可以一起喝茶，一遍聊会儿魔药，我们俩都对魔药学和变形术的交叉学科非常感兴趣……”

老教授在那一刻似乎又有些迟疑，他只是随手拿起了手边的一片新鲜落叶，挥了挥魔杖，它就变成了一颗薄荷糖。

“我还是有些事情要去做的，阿不思，很抱歉。”他回答道，然后将那颗薄荷糖放在了桌子上，用指尖把它推给少年。

“那您要去哪儿？我该怎么联系您？”少年有些着急地问道。

“我得回霍格沃茨，我还有些事情没办完。”

“那您也可以用我们家的壁炉。”少年忙着接话。

他能理解这样的坚持，但也不忍道出真相。“我猜我可以这么做。”

梦境世界不知道还会怎样戏耍他的精神，它现世背着他的意愿私自隐藏了这部分陈旧回忆的残骸而不让他察觉，现在又将他强行推回夏天里去。且让他找不到这部分回忆的出口。

他往前和少年走进林中，脚上是湿润的新泥，他们走得不快不慢，阿不思很享受这样的林间漫步。

“事实上，我见过你。”老人突然开口。

“您是说在霍格沃茨？”

“不，是在这儿。在这个山谷里，那也已经是很早以前的事情了，阿不思。”他坦白。“相当久。”

当他真正开始思考重回故土的意义时，阿不思脑内那一片失去养分许久的记忆土壤又有了复活的机会，它挣扎着再次吸取养分。被精心保护的种子包埋在那之下，等待着再一次的复苏。他本来以为的停止生长并没有阻挡它们的生存，这是邓布利多某个理论中出现的纰漏。

他所谓的消抹，也许只不过是强迫自己戴上另一个面具。而他犯下的错误，是针对身旁这个男孩的一种残酷行径。邓布利多是一个无暇顾及自身的人，他把自己放在了考虑清单的最末尾，但是如果他也不会对这个男孩产生愧疚，那也咩有人会说那一句“抱歉”了。

“你瞧，我做错了一些事情，阿不思。”老人的脸映着太阳的光斑，这让那层毛茸茸的胡须显得格外柔软。“我太自信了，我以为我能删除一些既成之事，永远地否定他们，我甚至修改掉自己的回忆，否认过去，这是我在几十年前犯下的过错。”

“我回来，便是为了好好思考这种错误……而我现在也许有些开窍了。”

他看着少年带着困惑的双眼，以及那浅浅的微笑。那些思维不可避免地在内心掀起部分涟漪。

“教授，也许我懂得并没有那么多。”他说。“但我曾听闻，我们所说的那部分过去，它是永远不会消亡的，它有时候甚至不能被称为‘过去’。”这是阿不思的记忆学导师告诉他的一个浅显道理，此时用来却毫不显得拾人牙慧。他觉得这位老教授应当是明白这一点的。

“你是对的，阿不思。”他再一次深陷进入了自己思维之中，而他越是这么做，便越能感受到自己内心那份逐渐滋长的愧疚。“但是过去永远不消忘，对吧？它的美好，它的痛苦，还有它所包含的所有深意，他们都不曾消退，只是被藏起来了。”

“我猜是的。”

“能告诉我一些事儿吗，你觉得你现在过得怎么样？”老人试探性地问道，却显得有些怯怯的。

“我？”少年显然是被突然出现的问题惊讶到了，他迟疑地开口。“我很好，我的朋友……盖勒特，他是我见过最棒的人，我真的非常希望能够和他一直交往下去。还有我的弟弟阿不福思，他最近好像也开心了一点儿起来。还有便是我最关系的，我的妹妹，她叫阿里安娜，她是我的宝贝，她前些日子给我送了一个戴在头上的花环，我便恨不得每天戴在头上。”

真奇怪，他平日里在他人面前从来不会这样喋喋不休地细数自己生活中的琐碎事件，而在这位老者面前，他却自己可以畅所欲言。

他在那一刻分明听到了一声抽气声，而当他转过头的时候，老教授只是抬起眼看了看他，在那苍老面庞上的眼睛周围，有一圈淡得让人看不清的红色。

“你愿意来见见他们吗？也许阿里安娜还有些怕生，但是她最近几天状态很好……阿不福思也是个好小伙子，他们都会乐意让一个霍格沃茨来的教授留下来吃完饭的。”

老教授在走路时并没有再次同他对视，他抬了抬头，眼睛注视着天空，仿佛是在确认在这种天气里还有没有残存的云朵。

“那样很好，谢谢你，阿不思，谢谢。”他说道，抿着嘴唇，平顺了一下呼吸。他们快要走到这条森林小路的尽头，第一栋尖顶房子已经出现在了眼前，他往被太阳照耀的更远方看去便看到了那幢熟悉的房子，它被阳光勾勒出一个轮廓来。

他突然有着一种轻松感，穿过这条泥泞小路，到达那个充满温暖阳光的奇妙天地中后，任何事情都可以得到解决，他从未说出的那一句抱歉也可以被轻松说出了。

“回来真是一件非常开心的事情。”他说。“我觉得我早该回来的，这里的夏天太漂亮了。”

“有人曾经说过，戈德里克山谷的夏天根本不像是英国的夏天。”少年回答道。“盖勒特是外国人，他也这么觉得。”

他也许可以找个机会，把这所有的夏日都通通再次整理一遍，用那多余的记忆溶液细心封存，如果他来得及的话，他会抽出某一个事件这么做的。

“再次见到你我很高兴，阿不思。”他在即将靠近那幢房子时这么说。“我几乎忘了你是这么的有活力。”

他可能会猜到，少年所期待的来自老教授的夸奖并不是这一种，但他的确在说真系话。

“年纪大的人如果忘了年轻时候的事，那绝对是个过错。”他轻声说道。“而你让我想起了很多……谢谢你，阿不思。”

那段即将被修复的记忆正在欢呼雀跃这一结果。而他也感觉到这一次的出行即将结束。他已经倒流回去的那一部分泪水已经消失在了泪道之中，阳光把它们的残留部分也全部蒸发。现在是下午，太阳已经不那么猛烈，它如同被在那幢房子屋顶上的风信标所攫获。阿不思的家是一幢上了年纪的老房子，屋顶的红瓦遍布裂痕，因为久久无人打理而遍生藤蔓，房子前的小院子里长了杂草，而在那一个小小的角落，有着十数个小巧的花盆，在他们之中生长着不同种类的花朵，那是阿里安娜的爱物，他仍然记得这个小小的细节，风信子，欧石楠，雏菊，还有她最喜欢的那一株纯白色的日光兰。

这不知和那山毛榉底下的纯白色花朵有什么共通之处，它们或许是从同一颗种子生出的兄弟姐妹，被有心人移送到了那棵大树之下，作为那少年每日的陪伴。

那个领着他前进的少年走到了门前，用魔杖轻叩门扉，那扇充满着阳光热度的木门就直接打开了。

“欢迎光临，教授！”他微笑着敞开大门。“我先去给您准备茶水。”

他站在那一片夏日里面，有意在那一刻窥探这老宅之中究竟是何光景，但却迟迟不愿走入其中。

那似乎被禁锢于房顶的太阳，在此时慷慨放射出了更多光芒，照亮这白昼，他的身体在那一刻正式脱离了那块铺满了鹅卵石的地面。

阿不思·邓布利多被一束温暖的阳光包裹着，逐渐清醒，这是他经历过最深沉的梦。

他在虚弱的吐息之中醒来，带着一丝梦境中残留的甜味，这是近十年来为数不多的美梦，他仍然能想起这梦境的全部，包括那一朵在风中摇曳的纯白花朵。

老人的嘴角泛起笑意，不知是谁有心，在那不被注意的左领口为他插上了一朵日光兰。

它贴合着胸口，随着他的呼吸一起一伏。

**欢迎回家，阿不思！**

**Welcome home, Albus!**

隐藏的尾声

“欢迎光临，教授！”他微笑着敞开大门。“我先去给您准备茶水。”

老人走上前，刚刚踏进门扉，那块地面就发出了一声熟悉的“吱呀”声，红发少年已经消失在了 屋内。他轻轻推开木门，听着它也发出那一声有些恼人的声响。

有人来了！老人便有些迟疑地想要往后退。

“你回来的动静也太大了一些吧？”年轻的阿不福斯挠着那头乱发出现了，声音里带着抱怨。

他微微睁大了眼睛，对方却相当理直气壮，他看着阿不思，然后继续说道：“下回，阿不思，下一回我再看见那个谁偷偷从窗台遛进来，我就直接通报魔法部……”

站在门内的人猛然低头，他已经看不见自己下巴上那一团柔软的白色毛发，满头银发已经消失，取而代之的是赤褐色的长发，而他伸出右手，它也已经恢复成了洁白，皮肤上显示着年轻的光泽。

“我还在讲呢！阿不思！”

阿不思没有听他说完，便大跨步走过那走廊。左边的墙壁上是那陈旧的老钟，这是他们搬家时特意搬来的，然后是那木制橱柜，他曾在那儿打翻过母亲的薄荷香精油，让阿利安娜粘得满身的薄荷香气。他还记得他把她抱在自己的怀中的那种感觉，如同抱着一个小小的薄荷仙子。

“那个谁现在在楼上！我已经和你讲明白了。”

他看见阿利安娜坐在餐桌旁，手里是一本小小的书。她看着兄长走了进来，便放下那本童话集。他走到她的身边，却像是经历了一场长久旅行归家后那般开心，阿利安娜被兄长紧紧抱在了怀中，她有些困惑地眨了眨眼睛，然而还是宽心地微笑。

“欢迎回家，阿尔。”她说，然后用那双小手拍了拍他的后背。

“我很想你，安娜。”他说，仿佛在她充满薄荷香气的头发间悄然流泪。“我非常非常想你……”

“我知道，你每天都出去太久了。”她嗫嚅着说，带着些依恋。“它们都想你。”

“谁？”他在泪水中开心地笑了。

“我的花儿，它们都想你，尤其是那朵白色的花。”她说道。

“我下回一定陪你一起。”他允诺道，闭上了眼睛。

他听见了厨房里传来动静，然后是一阵熟悉的黄油香气，混着焦糖味，让人想起了柔软的蛋糕和蛋奶酥皮，这阵香味惹得所有人都抬头了。

“阿不思！你回来得正好……昨天说好的，我带了些蛋糕来给你们吃。”巴沙特夫人从厨房走了出来，她拿着那个装饰着蝴蝶结的篮子。她走近，把那一篮蛋糕放在了餐桌上，拿走了上面的那块盖着防尘的白布。

“谢谢你，夫人。”他道谢。身旁的少女乖巧地去拿桌子上的干净盘子，一一摆放在椅子前。

“我猜我们能吃个像样的下午茶了。我去找找茶壶……”巴沙特夫人说着便又走回了厨房，阿不思跟了上去。厨房的墙上有那整整一作为装饰的瓷盘子，当然还有那一排母亲用得十分顺手的铁锅子。它们现在还能让他闻到蔬菜菌菇汤的香气。

“哦，对了，阿不思”巴沙特夫人突然像是想起了什么似的转过头来。“盖勒特说他早些来这儿等你了。这孩子，从窗户直接进的房子，可让阿不福斯吓了一跳。我猜他现在在楼上，你可以上楼叫一叫他吗？”

他听见了那个熟悉的名字，它在他的回忆里不显得陌生，那是一个可以被大胆拥抱的名字。

阿不思走到了那个狭窄的楼梯前，他曾在这个楼梯上被第二层多出来的那一块木头楔子绊过不少次，他对它过于熟悉，直接跨过了它，跑上楼梯去。在二楼迎接他的首先是那一阵穿堂风，它吹拂着楼梯正对着的那扇窗户，白色碎花窗帘随风飘扬。

他放缓了脚步，转过身子，那扇门仍然是闭着的，它被施了一种傲慢的魔咒。阿不福斯会被它弹走，巴沙特夫人会收到侄子留下的留言，它只会为某一个人开放此处门扉，并在他靠近时就把门拉开。

阿不思走进了那扇门，它耐心地等待他的进入，然后便再次轻轻关上。

那个熟悉的窗户此时镶上了纯粹的阳光，它们因为太过慷慨而让人觉得这是午后的白日幻梦，白色的窗帘鼓起，然后又被风抚平，它们时不时一阵呼啸，盖过金发少年的头顶，然后又直降而下。那副身躯此时以一种大胆的方式被放在了书桌上，周身遍是金色勾线，他坐在午后的风里被太阳温柔包裹。

“我不知道你去哪儿了，阿尔。”他看见了他。然后立即从书桌上跳了下来，跨了两步便走到了他面前。

金发少年捧起恋人的脸，给予他一个久违的亲吻，轻得像是在悔过。

“我回来得太晚了。”阿不思露出一个浅浅的笑。“但我很高兴回家。”

THE END


End file.
